


Traditionen

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John bringt Teyla den Osterhasen näher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditionen

"Ein Hase?"  
"Ja, ein kleines, niedliches Tier mit langen Ohren und Nagezähnen."  
"Und das legt Eier und versteckt sie?" Man konnte deutlich den Unglauben aus Teylas Stimme heraus hören.  
"Das legt keine Eier. Es ist ein Säugetier, ein Nager", versuchte Sheppard richtig zu stellen.  
"Aber woher hat es die Eier?"  
"Na von Hühnern. Aber es sind ja auch keine normalen Eier. Es sind bunte Schokoladeneier. Kinder essen die gerne."  
"Auf der Erde legen Hühner Schokoladeneier?"  
Für einen Moment überlegte Sheppard, ob er darauf wirklich antworten sollte.  
"Du solltest ihr auch von der glorreichen amerikanischen Tradition des Eierrollens erzählen", mischte sich jetzt auch Rodney in das Gespräch ein.  
"Eierrollen?" John merkte, dass Teylas Gedanken jetzt eindeutig in die falsche Richtung liefen. Herrje, er sollte es besser lassen, mit ihr über Sitten und Gebräuche von der Erde zu diskutieren.  
  


**ENDE**


End file.
